


#1 Normality

by Calico_Neko



Series: HideKaneSmutWeek’15 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide memiliki kebiasan tersendiri membangunkan Kaneki pada akhir pekan. Sebuah aktifitas normal bagi keduanya</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Normality

Aroma roti panggang di pagi hari? Coret kata memasak segala jenis makanan dari daftar kegiatan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Kaneki. Terutama pada Sabtu dan Minggu. Tidur hingga siang, bermalas-malasan di bawah selimut tebal, ditemani sebongkah guling empuk, membuka mata juga hanya untuk mencomot novel dari atas nakas dan melanjutkan halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hide. Iya, mentari di siang dan malam seorang Kaneki. Ia tidak betah berlama mendekam di kamar, apalagi sarapan sendirian hanya bersama koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas. Mengganggu ketentraman mimpi indah Kanekinya menjadi sebuah keharusan. Tentu dengan alasan si surai putih itu segera gegas dari atas ranjang.

“Kaneki, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?”

Mirip ibu yang membangunkan anaknya untuk sekolah, Hide menarik selimut lalu berkacak pinggang. Bau liur yang membasahi bantal Kaneki membuatnya mengernyit.

“Hari ini libur Hide, biarkan aku—“

“Tidak ada acara tidur! Hari libur itu artinya ken-CAN!”

Suku kata terakhir selalu ia teriakkan sembari melempar diri ke atas tubuh Kaneki. Geraman “Uhh!” tanda sakit tertimpa tidak Hide pedulikan. Ia justru menambah aksi kekanakannya. Sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Sebuah cara jitu untuk membuat seorang Kaneki Ken bangun, secara harfiah dan kiasan.

Perang bibir dan lidah. Semasa bodoh mulut Kaneki masih bau bantal, toh ada sisa pahit kopi pagi yang menempel pada dinding mulut serta deretan gigi Hide. Perpaduan yang unik namun membuat ketagihan.

Lengan saling melilit, kaki saling melingkar, dan apa yang ditujukan untuk tegak bangun digesekkan. Mendesah mereka tanpa diminta, seraya liur bercampur bahkan berpindah lokasi. Napas hangat mendera wajah yang telah tak karuan menjadi tanda bagi mereka untuk memisahkan diri.

“Hah … Kaneki, cepat bangun—“ wajah Hide selalu memerah hebat setiap kali cumbuan berakhir. Pemuda pirang itu selalu menjadi pihak yang kehabisan oksigen terlebih dahulu.

“Berkatmu aku sudah bangun, Hide. Termasuk adik kita.” Kaneki melirik panggul keduanya yang bertumpukan. Ada gundukan keras di antaranya.

Seperti minggu-minggu lainnya, Hide akan tertawa tanpa berpindah posisi merebahnya di atas tubuh Kaneki. Sedangkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu akan menanggapi dengan senyum tipis, menggeleng tipis pada kegiatan weekend yang terus berulang namun tak pernah membosankan. Lalu Hide akan didorongnya pelan dari atas tubuh dan kecupan singkat di sudut bibir ia beri sebagai sinyal “Oke, aku akan bersiap” dengan kemudian menarik Hide. Mandi berdua hingga berjam-jam di bawah kucuran air dingin.

Sebab begitulah cara Hide membangunkan Kaneki dari kemalasan di akhir pekan. Ini sebuah aktifitas normal.


End file.
